1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and in particular to an improved abdominal muscle training device and method therefor.
2. Related Art
Various methods and devices have been traditionally used to train the abdominal muscles. For example, crunches or sit ups may be performed to tone and strengthen the abdominal muscles. It is known however, that improper technique with crunches or sit ups reduces their effectiveness and may cause injuries. In addition, even when performed correctly, a great number of crunches or sit ups may be required to obtain the desired strengthening or toning.
As a result, abdominal training is commonly performed with a resistance provided by an exercise machine. These machines typically support a user in a seated position and provide resistance through rigid structures. Though the effectiveness of abdominal training may be increased by the machine, some of the user's effort is wasted due to the machine's configuration.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.